


Comfort in Fear

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bim is Conflicted, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, King is a Pure Boi, Kissing, Referenced Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: This is an accompaniment to my story 'The Unholy Trinity'! Read that first for context!Bim and King talk about the shitshow that is currently going down in the manor and a few... t h i n g s  happen.





	Comfort in Fear

King closed the door behind them, turning around to face Bim, smiling shyly. “Well…here we are.”

Bim glanced around, one eyebrow raised. “I gotta say…your room isn’t as ‘royal’ as I imagined.”

He wasn’t wrong. King’s room was dark, with dark hardwood floors and almost soft burgundy walls. The only furniture his room had to offer was a dresser against the same wall as the door, an old-fashioned coat hanger next to it, and an appropriately king-sized bed with a dusty-golden comforter tucked into the corner, the wrought-iron bed frame glinting in the low light of the candles scattered across the dresser – the only light in the room. Bim laughed. “Never thought _you_ of all people to be the one to share an aesthetic with the Host.”

King blushed, taking off his crown and cape and hanging them on the hanger. “Um, well, the Host lets me use his candles as long as I buy him more whenever he runs out. I think it’s his way of making it up to me. The Author…wasn’t exactly _nice_ to me.”

“…What was he like? The Author, I mean. I hear his name every so often but no one really wants to _talk_ about him.”

King flinched. “The Author was brilliant, there’s no doubt about that. He had this…sort of air about him, I don’t know how to explain it. It was like…he had this charm, and you couldn’t help but be attracted to him, like a magnet, even though the hairs on the back of your neck stood straight and you got this icy feeling in your gut. He _radiated_ confidence. His powers didn’t reside in his spoken word back then but _God_ it _felt_ like it. The Author was definitely a powerful creature. The problem was he was _incredibly_ sadistic. As in, if you were unfortunate enough to find yourself alone in a room with him you were _guaranteed_ to walk out bleeding. He craved causing others pain. Not even Dark could control him, not really.”

Bim recoiled, running a hand through his hair. “Yeesh. Sorry I asked.”

King shrugged, turning back to face him. “Yeah. You can see why the Host doesn’t like talking about him. He’s ashamed of him, I think.”

An awkward silence filled the room, both egos fidgeting where they stood. In an attempt to break the silence, Bim gave a sly smile. “You know, the last time I saw you without your cape and stuff, the Jims had tied you up in the backyard and were trying to sacrifice you to demons.”

King let out a surprised snort, slapping a hand over his mouth and blushing furiously, the other hand gripping his bicep. “Oh God, please don’t remind me of that. That was terrifying! Dark absolutely did not help!”

Bim laughed, a light blush beginning to dust his own cheeks. “Come on, that was the best part!” He couldn’t stop himself from giving King a once-over with his eyes, taking in the sight of the other in just his red Markiplier t-shirt and jeans. His smile softened. “You should take them off more often. You look cute.”

If Bim thought King was red before, he was on _fire_ now, his face and neck matching his shirt as he looked away, hand still rubbing his arm. Bim’s own face lit up, and he quickly changed the subject, clearing his throat. “So ah…what do you think of this set up? Dark’s plan, I mean. Pairing us up.”

King shrugged. “It’s smart. I guess.” He turned to Bim; his eyes were wide with distress. “But I’m not the only one who sees a pattern here, right? Bing and Dr. Iplier are gone. Whoever’s doing this, they’re going after the loved ones of the most powerful egos among us. That means that –”

“– that Dark or Wilford is next, I know.” Bim sighed, dragging a hand down his face. When he looked again, King was sniffling, wiping furiously at his eyes. The game show host immediately went into panic mode, darting over and pulling the older ego into a hug. “Shh, King, don’t cry! We’ll find them, you know we will!”

“I _know_ that, yes, but –” King drew a shaky breath, clutching Bim tighter. “The Host has shut down. I’ve never _seen_ Google so angry a-and so _scared_ , let alone all _four_ of them! I’m just…I’m _so scared_ , Bim.” He pushed himself away, favoring instead tearing at his hair and pacing the floor. “You and I both know that they alone are enough to massacre this whole realm in order to find them. And I think they only things holding them back right now are Dark’s commands and what Bing and Dr. Iplier would say if they did. I _know_ they’ll find them.” King paused, tears rolling down his face. “I’m scared of what’ll happen if they find them too late.”

Bim froze, ice trickling down his spine. “ _Jesus_ , don’t _say_ things like that! You’ll jinx it!” Bim ran a hand through his hair, glancing about nervously.

King didn’t seem to hear him. “I may not look or-or-or act like it, but I’ve been around a _long_ time, Bim. I’ve seen the birth of nearly every ego in this house. I don’t want to see their deaths.”

Bim darted forward, gripping King’s shoulders and trying to ground him. “It won’t come to that. I promise.”

King stiffened, blinking slowly, before he buried his face in Bim’s chest, latching onto him. “ _God_ , I hope you’re right.”

They stayed like that for a long while, Bim’s chin resting on King’s head and rubbing soothing circles into his back. Eventually, Bim let out a sigh through his nose. “We should get some sleep,” he muttered. “Tomorrow is going to be _Hell_.”

King made a small noise of agreement, shifting so he could straighten in Bim’s hold and unintentionally locking eyes with the other. Both egos froze. Bim could only watch as a steady blush crept down King’s neck. “Um…Bim?”

“Yeah?”

“If I… _do_ something…” He swallowed, blush deepening. “…will you hate me?”

Bim raised an eyebrow, suddenly _very_ aware of just how _close_ King was. “…Depends on what it is.”

King’s eyes darted to the side, and then he was grabbing Bim’s shirt collar and crashing their lips together. Bim’s eyes flew wide, and he let out a muffled shriek of surprise before he allowed his eyes to slip shut, his hands coming up to cup King’s face and pull him closer. The kiss was almost desperate yet it was still slow, one basking in the comfort the other offered. Bim was the one to break it, pressing their foreheads together briefly before he was scooping King up, cradling him bridal style and walking over to place him gently in the bed. Toeing off his shoes, he waited for King to do the same before climbing in with him.

King immediately curled into him, clutching his suit jacket. “Thank you.”

Bim sighed, allowing King to cuddle him but not quite reciprocating. “Get some sleep, King.”

King made a small, breathy noise, muffled by Bim’s chest, shifting closer, and within minutes his breathing had evened out, quiet little snores escaping him. Bim finally wrapped his arms around the other, curling around him protectively, and squeezed his eyes shut. His mind _swirled_ as he stared down at the sleeping King, anxieties and fears crashing over him like a tidal wave. King was his friend; he didn’t want to get attached in _this way_ , didn’t want to be attracted to him, because then his _urges_ would come and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself and he didn’t, he _really really didn’t_ want that to happen to the sweet, timid ego currently tucked against his body. He didn’t want to hurt him.

So Bim laid there, mind spinning and unable to sleep, until Dark’s voice came growling over the intercom and he had to shake King awake. One thought kept circling back, over and over again:

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I don't know, I started shipping these two after writing a scene in a story you guys will be getting after the Christmas event! I just find it cute, don't judge me. But hey, there's a little teaser in this one of an upcoming fic about King and the Author, so that's coming relatively soon as well! And if you want to know what the 'urges' Bim was talking about are, I suggest reading the second story in this series 'Deadly Infatuation'! It explores the...ahem, d a r k e r side of Bim's character.


End file.
